


Thunder Follows Lightning

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-typical Cursing, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: After being defeated in the Battle of Fairy Tail, the Thunder Legion realize that what they've done maybe wasn't the best.





	Thunder Follows Lightning

When he came to, Bickslow was lying on the ground next to a trash bin.

Groaning, he pushed himself upright and leaned against a wall behind him. He glanced around to get some idea of why the hell he was in a back alley of Magnolia. He had been fighting, he remembered that much. Thunder Palace, that cheerleader—

His hand went to his face, and he found himself only slightly surprised when he felt his mask wasn't there. He lost, then. That explained why he was in so much pain.

Five mismatched dolls hovered overhead. He was going to have to make them new bodies. Again. Why did they always end up being destroyed?

Heels clicking caused him to turn his head.

Evergreen stood at the end of the alley. Her glasses were crooked, her hair was a mess. She looked like—

Like she'd just lost to Erza.

"You look like hell," she sighed as she approached.

"Yeah, I feel like it, too."

"Not surprising," she hesitated before sitting next to him. "You were blown almost halfway across town."

He glowered, remembering the fight from before in its entirety.

"I would've been _fine_ if that bastard Loke hadn't shown up."

"Tell me about it," she huffed.

They sat in silence for a long while.

"What happened to Freed?" Bickslow turned his head slightly to look at her.

"He fought Mirajane."

Bickslow laughed. "I _thought_ I felt something! That's what that was? How'd it turn out?"

"They both lost the will to fight," she removed her glasses and set them on the ground.

"Can't say I'm surprised," he rested his head on the wall. "He didn't ask for any of this."

"Did _we_?"

He didn't have a response to that.

"So, where's Freed now?"

"I don't know."

Evergreen closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's going to happen to us, Bickslow?"

"What do you mean? Laxus is gonna become master—"

"And then what? We lost, Bickslow. All three of us."

He clenched his jaw.

"Ever—"

"You _know_ what that means. Weakness means we aren't needed in Laxus's guild."

" _Ever_! Laxus—"

"Laxus," she interrupted, "isn't in his right mind right now. Surely you can see that."

"The hell are you talking about? This is so Laxus can become master, something he's always wanted! If the Thunder Legion doesn't support him in this, what does that make us?"

Evergreen sighed.

He looked away.

Bickslow could see it. All of them could.

They were willing to follow him into hell, but even still they wanted the best for him. And this—this Battle of Fairy Tail? Certainly wasn't it. Turning guildmates to stone, Thunder Palace...

He ran a hand through his hair.

But...Laxus wanted this. He wanted to be strong; strong enough to escape his grandfather's shadow.  They'd supported him this long. They'd fought countless people for him. They couldn't leave him now.

Besides, who were they without Laxus?

Footsteps caught their attention.

Looking up, they spotted Freed at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Freed!" They called simultaneously.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're okay," Ever assured him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." He joined them on the ground.

"Hey, I heard you lost to Mirajane, what's that about?"

Evergreen elbowed him in the ribs and glared.

"I didn't lose."

They looked up at him.

"I simply realized that what we've done here is wrong."

"What? Freed, what the hell? I thought you of all people would be supporting Laxus on this one!"

"The members of Fairy Tail are our _comrades_ , Bickslow."

He started to comment, but was cut off.

_Hey, can everyone hear me?_

The three of them started slightly.

"Telepathy?" Ever frowned.

_This is an emergency! Look up at the sky!_

The three of them did as instructed. The lightning lacrima hovered overhead, to no one's surprise.

_Wake up, you lazy bums! And if there's anyone still fighting, hold up for now!_

"Don't tell me..." Freed's brows furrowed.

_Listen up, everyone! We gotta destroy those things floating in the sky with all the magic power we got! It's a magic spell from Laxus that'll attack the city! There's no time! Everyone, do it!_

"They're really going to try and destroy Thunder Palace, huh?" Evergreen sighed.

_Sorry. My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild. We'll have to do it with the people who can hear me. Destroy those things up in the sky!_

The guild broke into chaos shortly after, yelling and arguing. Many of them accused others for what they did while they were trapped in runes.

"What a pain," Ever plugged her ears.

" _Pain_ , _pain_!" Bickslow's dolls echoed her. Freed nodded.

_Everyone, listen!_

"Oh, it's cheerleader!"

"Cheer...leader?" Evergreen looked at him, confused.

_This isn't the time to be fighting! The people of the city are in real danger! We all have to work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers, we can overcome anything! That's what I've learned after coming here. I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently. But my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has been my dream since long ago...It's always been my goal. Even now. So, please...Let's all work together...Let's protect our guild...and our city!_

"Wow," Bickslow's brows raised.

_And if that won't convince you...I'll destroy all the lacrima myself!_

The guild returned her spirit gladly.

Freed sighed and stood.

" _Freed_?"

"What are you doing?" Bickslow’s dolls echoed him.

He turned to look at them.

“After that speech, you’re _really_ not inspired?”

They stared at him for a moment before he continued.

“They’re right. The city is in danger. We’ve never attacked innocent people before, even in Laxus’s name. Why should we start now?”

“You’re really thinking about undoing Laxus’s work?” Ever’s voice was low.

“No.” He drew his sword. “I’m not _thinking_ about it.”

Bickslow sighed. “Well, if you’re going to be like _that_ …” He stood, “…I’m sure as hell not going to let you do it alone.”

The two of them looked to Evergreen, who also sighed.

“I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> it always bothered me how we never saw the thunder legion while thunder palace was being destroyed, so. here ya go


End file.
